


Wildfire

by heathlaw



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff and Angst, Slow Burn, coyote ugly-esque
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-15 04:58:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18491824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heathlaw/pseuds/heathlaw
Summary: Betty Cooper finds herself in Riverdale to begin her career as a journalist after an opening for freelance writer is available at The Register. In order to make enough money to live in town until her career can really start off, she has to find a second job. She ends up seeing an ad in the paper for a bartender at Whyte Wyrm in the Southside. Little did she know, there was more to the job than just bartending, but Betty is desperate and willing to take whatever she can.Jughead Jones is the leader of the Serpents in the Southside after his father retired from the throne to run his bar. Shut off to ever falling in love and even having trysts, it comes as quite a shock to his system when he walks into his father’s bar and sees the gorgeous blonde slinging drinks and dancing on the bar.(Coyote Ugly inspired)





	1. Pour Some Sugar On Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know where this came from but I thought of it the other day and just had to write it. Hope you enjoy!

****Betty Cooper let out a deep sigh as she fell back onto the newly delivered leather couch in her small living room and felt like she could breathe again, even if it was just for a few moments. Her move to Riverdale was finally finished, the couch being the last thing she was waiting on. Next step: find a second job.

 

She reached for the newspaper on the side table beside the couch and flipped through the Classifieds section, seeing if anything caught her eye. Landing a freelance writing job at The Register was the best thing to happen to her in the past couple years, but it would take time until she became the high ranking journalist she wanted to be. And Riverdale wasn’t exactly cheap. So, in order to pay the bills, a second job was seriously needed.

 

 _Experienced babysitter needed_. No thank you. Babysitting her sister, Polly’s, twins the past two years was enough for her. No matter how badly she needed the money, listening to a child scream and cry was not what she was looking for.

 

 _Part-time mechanic, decent pay, experience necessary._ While she would definitely apply for that one since Hal Cooper taught her everything about cars since she could talk, she highly doubted a mechanic shop would hire a female. No matter how the times may be changing, she would rather get a job than be right out laughed at.

 

 _Bartender. No experience necessary. Training provided_. Betty paused at that one, tilting her head. She had helped her best friend, Veronica, at her speakeasy a handful of times when needed. And it makes decent money, especially if you are a female with a nice looking chest. She circled the ad with her red pen and stood from the couch, filled with a determination to get that job.

 

\---

 

Jughead Jones sat at his father’s bar nursing a beer as he listened to his gang member, Sweet Pea, drone on about some hot chick he picked up from there last night. If there was one thing Jughead was sour on, it was the concept of companionship, whether it be romantic or sexual. Sure, he has had his experience in the sack, but it was far and in between. The only thing he needed in his life was his family, his gang, his motorcycle and his books.

 

“She said she would be back here tonight, so I know where I’ll be after our drive up to Greendale for parts. She said she was bringing a friend, if you’re interested.”

 

Jughead looked at Sweet Pea with the most disinterested look he could muster. “You know I’m not interested, Pea.”

 

Sweet Pea sighed heavily, leaning forward onto the bar. “Jughead, I know it’s been awhile for you and I’m not really sure how your dick hasn’t fallen off already from disuse.”

 

A swift smack to the back of his head was earned, but Sweet Pea smirked regardless. “Okay fine. But if you change your mind, Josie’s friend will be here.”

 

Jughead’s phone buzzed on the bar and he couldn’t be more thankful.

 

“Let’s go. Fangs has the van ready.”

 

If that text message had come in just mere moments later, Jughead would have first seen the blonde that was about to turn his entire world on its axle.

 

\---

 

When Betty pushed through the doors of the Whyte Wyrm, she had expected it to be a dive/biker bar considering the part of town she drove through to get here. What she hadn’t expected was two girls on the bar, dancing to “Highway to Hell” by AC/DC. The red head was squatting before a patron at the bar, pouring what looked like tequila straight from the bottle into his mouth and the brunette with pink streaks was shaking her hips and flipping her hair all over the place. As she glanced around, Betty also noticed the bar was quite busy for a mid-afternoon on a Wednesday.  She could definitely make extra money here.

 

As the song came to end and the girls jumped down from the bar, Betty pulled herself together and approached, drastically rethinking her high ponytail, white t-shirt and jeans.

 

“Hi,” Betty said softly, grabbing the attention of the brunette. “I’m Betty Cooper. I saw an ad in the paper about an opening for a bartender. Is there a manager I can speak to?”

 

The brunette shamelessly looked Betty up and down, quirking her eyebrows at Betty’s attire. Betty immediately flushed under her scrutinous stare. Her outfit of short denim shorts and a hot pink bralette was a complete contrast to Betty’s. “There are no managers at this bar. Just an owner. FP Jones. I’ll take you to him.”

 

Betty followed the brunette to the back office where she knocked on the door before entering. “FP. Got a newbie here looking for a job. Not sure if she knows what the job really is though.”

 

The dark haired man with a five o’clock shadow stood from behind his desk and Betty was instantly intimidated. He seemed larger than life and definitely appeared to be a biker if the leather jacket that adorned his back indicated anything. He approached her with a wary look before gracing her with a soft smile, reaching his hand out.

 

“FP Jones, nice to meet you.”

 

Betty stared down at his hand for a moment before gathering her wits and clasping her hand in his. “Betty Cooper.”

 

“Well Betty, welcome to the Whyte Wyrm. You here looking for a job?”

 

Betty nodded, “Yes, I saw an ad in the paper for a bartender position.”

 

FP leaned back against his desk, crossing his arms over his chest. He gave her the same once over that the brunette had before and she fought the urge to fidget around. “We do have one open, but as I am sure you noticed when you came in, it’s more than that.”

 

“We are Coyotes,” the brunette spoke up, surprising Betty as she hadn’t realized she was still there. “We do bartend, but we also dance for entertainment on the bar. Not stripping or exotic dancing. Just a way to keep the place busy, the patrons happy and our pockets lined thicker. Seems to be the hit around here,” she finished with a shrug.

 

“Well, I know it may not look like it, but I could handle that.” She glanced over at FP who was still studying her. “Plus, I could really use thicker pockets. Rent in Riverdale is _not_ cheap.”

 

FP let out a laugh and ran a hand through his dark hair. “Topaz, why don’t you take Betty here to the dressing room and show her around. She can do a test run tonight. I have a feeling the Serpents and other customers might like an “innocent coyote.” He glanced over back at Betty. “If you can handle the shift tonight and it seems like a good fit, you’re hired.”

 

Betty smiled brightly, “Thank you so much, Mr. Jones. I appreciate it.”

 

“Ah, FP is fine. You’re in good hands with Toni there. She’ll take good care of you tonight.”

 

Toni grasped Betty’s arm, pulling her out of the office, closing the door behind her. “Well, Miss Innocent Coyote. Let’s get you properly attired because that outfit will just not do. Cheryl is the mastermind of the outfits we wear. She will take one look at you and know just what to put you in.”

 

Toni walked back out to the bar and called for Cheryl to follow her, telling some guy named Tall Boy to hold down the fort for now. As soon as Cheryl’s eyes landed on Betty, they lit up with excitement.

 

“Is this fresh meat?!”, she exclaimed. At Toni’s nod, she instantly grabbed Betty’s hand in hers, practically dragging her into what Betty assumed was the dressing room. “The Serpents are going to fawn over you. You look like an angel.”

 

Betty was plopped down onto a couch in the dressing room as Cheryl stood back and gave her the exact same lookover she received twice today. It took everything in Betty not to roll her eyes.

 

“Who are the Serpents?” Betty asked, having been curious since FP mentioned it back in his office.

 

“The biker gang that runs the Southside of town. I’m assuming from your looks that you live in the Northside.” Cheryl came closer to Betty, reaching for her ponytail and pulling it out.

 

Betty nodded, “Yeah, just moved here a couple weeks ago from upstate New York. I got a job freelance writing at The Register, but it isn’t exactly paying all the bills right now.”

 

Her hair fell down in waves around her and Cheryl looked like she was trying to hold back tears. “Honest to God, you could be an angel. We haven’t had a blonde here in years. You might even get tipped better than me.”

 

Toni laughed from the other side of the room, sitting in front of a vanity mirror and reapplying her hot pink lipstick. “Babe, no one gets tipped better than you. You are a firecracker and the crowd eats it up. Plus that ass always brings in the money.”

 

Betty was shocked at the bluntness from Toni, but as Cheryl gazed lovingly at her, Betty quickly realized the two were some sort of item. “Are you two dating?”, she blurted out, her face immediately turning red. “Sorry, that was inappropriate. Sometimes I just say things I notice without really thinking. Journalist brain.”

 

Cheryl laughed loudly and smiled at her, “Well clearly you make a good journalist because you are correct. Toni and I are a couple. What about you? Anybody special in your life?”

 

Betty shook her head vehemently and tried to push the thoughts of her ex-boyfriend, Chuck, from her mind. Just another reason Betty was grateful to have the opportunity to get the hell out of town. “Not currently and honestly, not looking. I really just want to focus on getting my career jump started.”

 

“Well, I hate to tell you but every man in the bar tonight will want to take you home. The Serpent King may even be captured under your spell.”

 

“The Serpent King?” “Doubt it.” Toni and Betty spoke at the same time.

 

Cheryl rolled her eyes at Toni as she pulled Betty up from the couch and walked over to the wardrobe closet. “Jughead needs to get his head out of his ass and get some ass. I am so tired of seeing that permanent frown on his face.”  She rummaged through the wardrobe before finally pulling out a cropped denim jacket and matching shorts. “Jughead Jones, FP’s son, is the Serpent King. The throne originally belonged to FP, but when he decided to step down and just run the bar, Jughead inherited his place. He is the leader of the Serpents and owns and operates the bike shop down the street.”

 

“His sister, Jellybean, is the other Coyote here. She mainly runs the bar at night since every Serpent knows better than to attempt to lay a hand on her,” Toni stated.

 

Betty smiled at the names of the two Jones’ siblings. “Those are interesting names.”

 

“They were both born with terrible family names, so that’s the nicknames they came up. Here, go put these on and when you come out, Toni will do your makeup.”

 

After Betty got changed into the shirt denim jacket that only had buttons for clearly fashion purposes only as they did not operate as buttons - it was tied together in the front - and the very short denim shorts, she stepped out and Cheryl and Toni’s jaws both dropped.

 

“Damn Blondie, you actually had some curves under that plain jane outfit.” Toni smiled at her approvingly. “I think you might fit in just fine here.”

 

Cheryl nodded ecstatically in agreement. “These boys aren’t going to know what hit them when they see you.”

 

\---

 

The pickup of parts in Greendale took longer than anticipated and Jughead was exhausted by the time they got back to Whyte Wyrm. It was close to 10 p.m. and he came close to just skipping a beer at the bar and heading straight to his apartment nearby to fall into bed. But Sweet Pea was dead set on Jughead coming in for one drink and at least just meeting Josie’s friend. He gave in begrudgingly and decided he would just give the friend the cold shoulder like he always does to women trying to hit on him.

 

The bar was packed, more so than usual, and Jughead began to wonder if they were giving liquor away for free. It was a struggle to even get to the bar and when they finally did, Jughead glanced around for Jellybean to find out what the hell was going on.

 

Instead he was greeted with the most beautiful woman he had ever seen in his life. Her green eyes were just as bright as her smile and her long blonde waves were not doing much to hide the amazing cleavage she had in the skimpiest denim jacket in the world. It took everything in him to not let his eyes stay there forever. As his gaze met back with hers, he gulped before speaking.

 

“You’re not Jellybean.”

 

The blonde let out the most beautiful laugh he had ever heard and it was a sound he wanted to hear on repeat. “No, I am not. I’m Betty, the new girl.”

 

“Ah, I didn’t realize a new girl was starting tonight.”

 

“It’s actually my trial run. I came in today looking for a job and Mr. Jones let me try it out tonight.”

 

Jughead laughed at hearing someone call his father ‘Mr. Jones’. “I am pretty sure if my dad was dead, he would be turning his grave right now hearing someone call him Mr. Jones.”

 

Betty’s eyes grew wide as she realized who she was talking to. “Oh, you’re the Serpent King.”

 

Of course Toni and Cheryl already gave her a history lesson on the Serpents in the short amount of time she was here. “Please, just call me Jughead.”

 

“Well, Jughead”, she began, leaning forward on the bar, her cleavage pushing together deliciously. “What’s your poison?”

 

Jughead felt his pants tighten at the sultry sound of her voice and he couldn’t help but to take another look down at her chest. “Normally, it’s beer. But tonight I think I want the good stuff. Give me a bourbon.”

 

Betty smiled broadly and pushed herself off the bar, her eyes never leaving his. “Coming right up.” As she walked down to the other end of the bar to get the bourbon, Jughead almost bit his fist at seeing her ass in those shorts. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to take those shorts off and give it a bite.

 

When Sweet Pea appeared beside him and Jughead saw the smirk on this face, he stilled as he realized what he was thinking. What was he doing? He never responded this way to women. He immediately pulled up his leader facade and glared at Sweet Pea.

 

“What are you smirking about?”, he practically yelled.

 

“Oh nothing, boss. Just admiring the new view. How about you?”

 

Jughead rolled his eyes. “Aren’t you here with someone?”

 

“Yeah and you are supposed to be joining us. I was wondering what was taking you so long, but, I mean, now I get it. That’s worthy of stealing someone’s attention.”

 

Jughead felt himself fuming as he watched Sweet Pea look at Betty with a spark of hunger in his eyes, clenching his fist on the bar. At that moment, Betty appeared before them, bourbon in hand. “Here you go, King,” she said with a wink and Jughead could feel Sweet Pea staring at him.

 

“Thank you, Betty. I wish you good luck tonight.” He reached into his pocket and fished out a $20 dollar bill, placing it on the bar.

 

Betty looked down in confusion, “Oh, Toni told me you drink on the house.”

 

“I do. That’s for you.”

 

Betty blushed at Jughead, smiling sweetly and Jughead could swear his heart grew three sizes. She was so breathtaking. “Well, thank you. That’s very sweet of you.”

 

They stared at each other for a few moments before “Pour Some Sugar On Me” began playing loudly from the jukebox.

 

“Well, that’s my cue. See you boys later,” she said with a sly smile before walking over to Cheryl and climbing up with her onto the bar. Jughead watched her intently as she moved her hips to the beat of the song, his eyes slowly dragging down her long legs. He was transfixed and couldn’t look away. Her eyes eventually locked with his and before he realized it, she was right above him, her hands moving all over her body, her gaze never leaving his. She swayed a little bit more to the song before she squatted down, her crotch almost right in line with his view as she reached behind her and grabbed the bottle of bourbon.

 

Just as the last chorus hit the song, Jughead felt his eyes open wide as she poured the bourbon down her chest, watching as the drops fell right through her breasts to the top of her shorts and beyond. His mouth went dry and he clenched his jaw, trying to gain control. She gave him the sexiest smile before leaning forward and filling his glass and jumping off the bar, heading off to the dressing room to clean up.

 

He stared after her, not even sure he could move or even sure if he should because he was pretty sure he was tented at the moment. It wasn’t until he heard Sweet Pea begin to laugh beside him that he even remembered he was there.

 

“Well boss, guess you are interested in someone.”

 

As Sweet Pea walked away, all Jughead could think was…

 

Fuck.


	2. Tequila Shots

The next morning Betty woke to the sound of her phone buzzing on the side dresser. At first, she thought it was her alarm and was quick to hit snooze. Then she recalled she hadn’t set one since she got in so late last night and deserved a day to sleep in. She glanced at the screen, not recognizing the number but answering anyway.

“Hello?”, she answered groggily.

“Good morning sunshine,” a bright voice came through that Betty immediately recognized as Cheryl’s. “Meet Toni and I at Magnolia’s for brunch in an hour. We have much to discuss.”

Before Betty could respond, the line went dead and she stared at her phone in confusion. She had never been summoned like that, but when she first met Cheryl the day before, she had a feeling Cheryl could get her way easily. Chuckling, she laid back down and thought back on her first shift at Whyte Wyrm.

The shift had gone surprisingly well. Cheryl and Toni quickly showed her the ropes and as the night progressed, Betty found herself catching on easily. And the girls hadn’t been wrong. The Serpents definitely took to her innocent charm and the tips she received showed it. Jellybean had come in later to close up and relieve Betty from her shift, but before she could, Betty came face to face with the Serpent King. And what a face it was.

She had seen handsome men throughout the night, but Jughead was an entire other level of handsome. The dark locks atop his head that were covered by a gray crown beanie looked soft to the touch and her fingers had ached to reach out and brush them from his forehead. His eyes were as blue as a stormy ocean and Betty had a feeling she could easily get lost in them if he allowed her. Especially when they had stayed locked with hers as she danced above him on the bar.

The heated gazes he was giving her did not go unnoticed and Betty was shocked at her actions on the bar with the bourbon. She had no idea where it came from. Probably from the need to cool down due to that gaze. She had quickly gotten cleaned up in the dressing room and booked it out of the bar, not wanting to deal with the aftermath of that little fiasco.

If she had gone back out into that bar, she would definitely have dragged Jughead home with her and sleeping with the boss’s son did not seem like the best first impression to make. Plus, Betty recalled Toni telling her some stories about him and how he seemed uninterested in women or even having sex. Still, Betty shivered as she thought back to how he looked at her last night.

Betty finally got herself out of bed and began to get ready. She was curious as to what her summoning was for. Most likely to let her know she got the job because Betty was positive she killed it last night. When Jellybean had come up to introduce herself, she told Betty the bar hadn’t been that packed in some time and attributed it to her debut as a Coyote. Word had gotten around quick that a sweet and gorgeous blonde was behind the bar and the flocks came in droves.

Magnolia’s was only a few blocks from her apartment so Betty opted to take a stroll there and enjoy the beautiful weather. She pulled up her work email seeing if there were any assignments needing to be done. There had been a request from her boss asking for someone to do some research and write an article about a recent traffic light dispute. While it wasn’t anything spectacular to write about, Betty snatched it up. She was willing to write about anything if it helped get her name out there and help push her career forward.

As she walked into Magnolia’s, she found Cheryl and Toni sitting beside each other in a back booth, a pitcher of mimosa and flutes on the table. Betty took her seat from across them and was met with bright smiles.

“First off, let me just say you are obviously officially a Coyote and that should be a no brainer.” Cheryl leaned forward and filled their glasses, picking hers up to clink with Betty and Toni’s. “Jellybean will text you your shifts later today.”

Betty smiled broadly and took a long sip from her flute. She could see there was something else on Cheryl’s mind and she didn’t miss the mischievous twinkle in her eyes. “Is that the only reason for this sudden brunch invite?”

Toni and Cheryl exchanged a glance. “Well, there was one other topic we wanted to discuss with you,” Toni began, playing with the snake pendant around her neck. “Jughead.”

Betty felt her cheeks flush immediately and quickly took another sip of her mimosa. She should have seen this one coming. “What about him?”

“Oh, Betty, the innocent act won’t work on Toni and I. You know exactly what,” explained Cheryl, her red lips grinning widely. “You had Jughead eating out of the palm of your hand. Care to explain?”

Betty shrugged her shoulders, suddenly feeling like she was being interrogated for a crime. “I don’t really think there is anything to explain. He was looking for Jellybean and ordered a drink. We didn’t talk too much aside from introductions and thanking him for the tip he gave me.”

Toni chuckled, “Oh Betty, there didn’t need to be any talking. You two were eye-fucking the shit out of each other. And let’s not forget the end of your last dance. Even I felt the need for a cold shower after watching the two of you.”

Betty groaned inwardly and covered her face with her hands. Though it felt like they were in their own little bubble last night, they seemed to catch the attention of others. “I don’t even know where that came from,” she admitted, thinking back to it for the hundredth time. “I could feel his eyes burning into my skin and I just reacted. Which, by the way, for someone who isn’t interested in sex, he could have fooled me.”

“Trust me, it surprised Cheryl and I as well. We have never seen him behave like that around a woman before. Which brings us to our next question.” Toni paused, glancing at Cheryl as if seeking permission to continue, but Cheryl spoke up instead.

“Well not really a question. More of a suggestion. We think you should seduce Jughead.”

Betty almost spit out the sip of mimosa she had taken. “I’m sorry, what?!”, she exclaimed incredulously. 

Toni quickly took over. “Not seduce him. But, go for him. If you are interested. We haven’t seen Jughead enthralled with anyone in… well ever.”

Betty bit her lip, thinking on what Toni was saying. She really wasn’t looking to get into a relationship with anyone. She just wanted to focus on her career, but it couldn’t hurt to have a little fun. “Okay. I’m in,” she agreed, smiling slyly.

Both Cheryl and Toni’s eyes lit up like it was Christmas morning. “Jughead is going to resist initially, but give it time. He will be begging for it in the end.” Cheryl took a sip from her mimosa, leaving a mark on the glass from her red lipstick.

Betty laughed, “Even if nothing happens, he could use some loosening up and I am glad to help.”

Toni and Cheryl exchanged a mischievous look and Betty knew in that moment that Jughead had no idea what he was in for. As if Toni read her mind, a shit-eating grin graced her lips as she stated, “Jughead isn’t going to know what hit him.”

The three girls clinked their glasses in a cheers and Betty couldn’t help at feeling excited for what was to come.

\----------

Jughead was tinkering around with one of the bikes in the garage of shop before he heard the bell ring, informing him that someone had entered. He glanced at his watch, noting that it was after 5 o’clock and no one rarely come in this late. He put down his tools and wiped the grease from his hands on the handkerchief he kept in his back pocket, heading out into the shop and finding his father approaching the counter.

“Shop is looking good, boy.” FP stated, leaning on the counter and glancing around. “You’ve really cleaned it up in here.”

Jughead smiled proudly, “Thanks. I just finished up the bike in the corner earlier today. I think Tall Boy might be buying it this weekend.”

“I swear, that man has a motorcycle buying addiction,” FP laughed, turning his attention back to Jughead. “Anyway, I was popping in to let you know I hired that girl, Betty. Jelly and the other two girls really liked her. Did you get a chance to meet her the other night?”

Had he met her? Shit, he hadn’t been able to stop thinking about her.

“Yeah, she seems like a great asset to the bar,” Jughead replied nonchalantly, not wanting his father to know the effect Betty already had on him.

“From what I heard, the Serpents are all in love with her, especially Fangs. Tall Boy was telling me he wants to ask her out.” FP chuckled, reaching into the pocket of his jacket for his pack of smokes. Jughead motioned for him to follow him out into the garage as he tried to suppress the thought of Fangs and Betty together. He didn’t like it one bit.

“She is too good for Fangs. She is too good for any of us Serpents really.” FP handed Jughead a cigarette as he eyed his son carefully. He had seen Jughead that night at the bar interacting with Betty and it had been the first time in his life his son had looked entranced by a woman. Whatever spell Betty was putting Jughead under, it was working. But, he knew Jughead was someone who would open up about things in his own time, so he didn’t press the subject.

“Don’t forget Jellybean is having us over for dinner tomorrow night,” FP mentioned, taking a drag from his cigarette and deliberately leaving out that the Coyotes would be there too, including Betty. 

The cigarette dangled out of his mouth as Jughead nodded, knowing if he missed a dinner, Jellybean would personally kick his ass. Ever since their mother left them years ago and FP began to spiral into a world of booze and drugs, Jellybean made it her personal mission to get their father back on his feet and making them a family again. This included monthly dinners at her apartment over the Whyte Wyrm.

“I’ll be there. Tell Jelly I’ll bring the beer this time.”

FP chuckled, “I’m sure she already stole a case or two from the freezer at the bar. Don’t worry about it, boy.” He snuffed his cigarette out in the ashtray and clapped his son on the back. “Stopping by the bar tonight? New girl is working with JB.”

Jughead hoped his father didn’t notice the way his eyes lit up at knowing Betty was working that night. He did.

“I might stop in for a drink with Archie later.”

FP nodded and smiled in response, heading out the garage to walk down the street to the bar. As soon as his father’s back was turned, Jughead whipped out his phone and shot off text to Archie about meeting him for a drink in a couple hours.

There was no way he was missing seeing the beautiful angelic woman who haunted his every thought and dream since he saw her. While he knew nothing would ever come out of this - mainly because romance just wasn’t in the cards for him and he didn’t want to taint the beauty that encased her - he still was a glutton for punishment. And what a punishment it was.

\----------

Jughead entered the Whyte Wyrm with Archie by his side and his eyes immediately began to scan behind the bar searching for those blonde locks that he wanted to run his fingers through. At first glance he couldn’t find her, but before his hopes could be diminished he saw her come out of the freezer with a case of beer in her hands. The smile that graced his face couldn’t be stopped even if he tried.

He and Archie headed to the bar, finding two empty seats on the end and to his dismay, Jellybean approached them for their order. He noticed his sister eying up Archie and rolled his eyes. Jellybean had been harboring feelings for Archie since they were kids, but Archie never acted on them. Mainly in respect for Jughead and their friendship. Messing around with your best friend’s sister could either work out well or end really badly. And Archie wasn’t too keen on dealing with that at the moment.

“Hiya boys. Whatcha drinking tonight?”

Jughead forced a smile as his eyes landed on Betty who was talking with Tall Boy at the other end of the bar. He tried to push down the envy that was building up within him. “I’ll just take a beer.”

“Me too. Thanks Jelly,” Archie replied with a genuine smile. He glanced at Jughead, noticing that his attention was elsewhere. He followed his line of sight and let out a low whistle, capturing Jughead’s attention. “That’s why you asked me to meet you for a drink tonight.”

Jellybean came back with their beers and Jughead was thankful that she was needed elsewhere and didn’t stay to chat. “What are you talking about?”, he asked as nonchalantly as he could, taking a long sip from his cold beer.

Archie laughed, reading through his best friend’s bullshit easily. “You rarely ask me to meet up for drinks. Normally it’s to meet up at Pop’s for burgers and milkshakes. The bar isn’t really your scene.” He lifted his beer, contemplating on what to say next. “But, I can see why it might be your scene now.”

Jughead felt his eyes being drawn to Betty again and this time her gaze found his. She flashed him a bright smile that made his heart race a little quicker than normal and a small wave before turning her attention back to the waiting Serpent at the bar.

“Just shut up and drink with me.”

Archie smiled into his glass of beer. “I am an excellent wingman when needed.”

“Arch, I said shut up.”

Archie laughed loudly and before he could come back with another retort, the blonde that Jughead couldn’t seem to take his eyes off of was approaching them. “Well if it isn’t the King and his disciple?”, she questioned playfully, raising her eyebrow at Archie.

Archie had to look twice at the smile that came upon Jughead’s lips to be sure he wasn’t hallucinating. He had never seen a smile like that on his friend’s face. “More like handsome sidekick than disciple,” Archie responded and Betty laughed softly, turning her attention back to Jughead.

“Decided you didn’t want the good stuff tonight?”, she asked, spreading her arms on the bar and leaning forward, her cleavage pushing together. Jughead fought hard to not look down, even though it took everything in him.

“I was waiting for you. Figured you could surprise my friend, Archie and I with something.” He smirked slyly and Archie really couldn’t believe he was witnessing his best friend flirting with someone.

Betty puckered her lips, making an expression on her face as if she was in deep thought. Jughead couldn’t tear his eyes away from her luscious lips that were covered with a dark pink lip gloss. “I’m thinking a round of tequila shots. Sit tight boys.”

Betty turned and went off in search of three shot glasses and limes, salt and a bottle of Patron. As she prepared their shots, Archie looked at Jughead, completely bewildered. “Who are you and what did you do with Jughead?”

Jughead let out a small laugh as he looked at Archie. “I don’t fucking know. She makes me feel like I’m a completely different person when I’m around her.”

“Well, I’m liking what I’m seeing.”

Jughead looked over at Betty, his eyes raking in her backside. “Me too.”

A few moments later, Betty came back with three salt rimmed shot glasses full of tequila and a small napkin with three limes on them. She passed everything out and smiled coyly at them. “Now, don’t forget lick the rim before and suck the lime after. I always found it better to lick before sucking.”

Her eyes burned into Jughead’s as she explained how to do the shot and all Jughead could envision in that moment was her pretty little pink mouth licking and sucking him. She lifted her shot up to cheers them, “Here’s to a quick lick and a good sucking.”

Jughead could feel his pants beginning to tighten, especially as he watched her delicately and slowly - definitely not quickly- lick all the salt from the rim before slamming the shot of tequila back. But it was the long suck she took from the lime that made him release a low growl in his chest. A dribble of lime juice fell from her lips down to her chin and he wanted so badly to lean forward and lick it off. Instead he quickly took his shot and slammed the glass down on the bar, feeling like his body was on fire. 

“Don’t forget to suck, Jug,” she said slyly, grabbing the three empty shot glasses from the bar and taking them to the small sink behind the bar.

Archie felt invisible as he watched the interaction between Jughead and Betty. Neither paid any attention to him or bothered to even cheers him, but he wasn’t the least bit offended. The spark was undeniable between the two and the sexual tension was brewing 

He leaned over towards Jughead and spoke softly, “Looks like you don’t need a wingman. Just a word of advice. I’d snatch her up quick before someone else does.”

Jughead knew Archie was right. He didn’t miss the way other Serpents were looking at Betty, especially Fangs, who Betty was currently talking to. He gripped his bottle tight as she laughed loudly at something he said, fighting the urge to get up and knock out Fangs. He wanted to make her laugh like that, not Fangs.

He had never experienced a lustful feeling such as this and it was making his head spin. Jughead didn’t want to get involved with someone ever in his life, but Betty was making it damn hard for him to keep thinking that way.

And as she laughed at something else Fangs said and glanced at him over her shoulder with a seductive look in her eyes, Jughead knew he was going to throw caution to the wind when it came to Betty Cooper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, thank you for the feedback I have received so far. This story came out of nowhere and I'm glad it's being enjoyed.


End file.
